Poisoned Cookies: Moody's Point of View
by FerretBouncer
Summary: A very complicated friendship, hidden secrets, and special powers. The untold, and unusual friendship of Alastor MadEye Moody and Minerva McGonagall. This is Moody's side of the story.
1. Talking Trees

**AN: This is a story based on a one-on-one Role Play about Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Minerva McGonagall. This _only _Moody's side of the story. If you are reading this, you have to read the other part of the story written from McGonagall's point of view, or you _really _should if you want the full story. That part of the story is written by MysticMusc. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter; that belongs to JKR. The only things I do own are the made-up characters and the plot, which I technically share with MysticMusc. **

**Poisoned Cookies**

**Chapter 1: Talking Trees**

I _told _her not to eat cookies from strange people. I _told_ her it was bad idea. I _told_ her if she got any strange cookies to tell me and I would be able to tell if they were poisoned or not. Did she listen? No. And look what happened! She ate them and ended up in St. Mungos, talking to evil trees. See? I'm not paranoid about these things for nothing! People _do_ get poisoned food sent to them. But that isn't making anyone think any different. Old "Mad-Eye" Moody is any thing but crazy, but try to tell anyone anything different. But I was right! Not that people care. They still think I'm crazy, but I was right. Like I've said I was right, and poisoned cookies are evil.

Don't get me wrong I was glad she was alright, poisoned cookies could be tricky. I was her Secret Keeper, of course I cared what happened to her. But I told her so didn't I? Well truthfully, caring for her wasn't all because I was her Secret Keeper, but it was a part of it. The other part… I had considered telling her several times why exactly that was, but I couldn't bring my self to do it. Right then she didn't remember and that was fine with me. I didn't want to think about it either.

After checking with the Healers, to be sure she hadn't been moved to a new room I walked to the room she had been in. The room was nothing too special. Her bed, a chair, and surprisingly, a window. Not too strange of a thing when you think about it, but I was worried they were going to move her to a room without a window there for a while. Keep her from talking to trees, it had gotten pretty bad. Clearly it hadn't gotten too bad, or they would have moved her. She was there, sitting on her bed. She looked a whole lot better than she had. And she wasn't talking to trees, and that was always a plus.

"Oh, hello Moody," she said as I walked in.

"Hey Gail. How you feeling?" I said sitting at the chair by her bed.

Minerva "Gail" McGonagall, yep that was her. I had called her Gail for a long time. I had been her Secret Keeper for a while at that point too, at least officially. I had been as good as her Secret Keeper for a long time, longer than she even knew.

"I'm alright I guess. I don't understand why the nurses keep telling me to stay away from the windows though," she replied with a shrug.

She didn't remember talking to the trees. "I have no idea; I wonder why they'd do that." I lied with a small smile. "But next time you get strange cookies..."

Ok I was rubbing it in. It _was_ to say 'ha ha I told you so' but, I wanted to be sure she wasn't going to do it again. It really worried me when she got sick from those things. I wanted to be sure she wasn't going to be in St. Mungos for eating poisoned cookies again, or poisoned anything for that matter.

"I won't touch them," she muttered, clearly not liking admitting I was right. "I'll do what you said to and not eat them."

She admitted I was right, maybe not out right, but still. I was surprised. But well I was just glad she got the point not to go after strange cookies. And that she said I was right, even if she didn't come right out and say it. I smiled. I was finished rubbing it in, for awhile at least.

"They say at all when they're gonna let you out of here?"

"Hopefully soon. Although if they said a date I don't remember." She said sighing and looking out the window.

"That's good, being stuck in this place for a day is bad enough. Hope you haven't been too bored."

I'd be glad when she was out of there too. She kept looking out the window. I bit my lip, hoping she wasn't going to have set back and start talking to trees again. I just wanted her to get better.

"Yeah it is. I've gotten bored... but whenever I would stand near the window a nurse would make sure I was moved back to the bed. Something about me being a crazy lady and talking to a tree. What was that about?"

I laughed.

"Well that's true. A crazy lady that talks to trees sounds about right." I smiled as she gave me a curious look and then explained. "The cookies made you talk to trees... It's funny to think about it now."

"Trees? I guess that would make me look a bit crazy..." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah it did, evil talking trees." I sighed. "I was worried about you Gail. But that's what comes from eating poisoned cookies."

Ok, so I was rubbing it in a little bit again.

"Evil talking trees. Really Moody, maybe it's you who ate those cookies." she said smiling a little, and then added. "I know. I know. " 

"No it wasn't me; that was you. You know I don't eat any food I don't trust. And calling them evil was the only thing that would get you away from them. You really wanted to talk to those trees." I sighed softly, she wasn't exactly happy. Maybe I _was_ rubbing it in a bit much. "You know I'm just looking out for you," I added apologetically

She shook her head. "I know you are. And I probably should be more careful." she said the last sentence under her breath, but I still heard it.

"Next time just take my advice?" I said.

I was glad she was better and actually thought the tree thing was strange. I naturally was worried being her Secret Keeper. I felt like I had to protect her, but she'd never know why past me being her Secret Keeper. I had a debt to repay...I didn't plan on ever telling her what that debt was. There was a reason, but I wasn't going to tell her and have her hate me forever. No, I wasn't going to do that again. I would not lose her too.

"I was really worried. Besides if you do it again I'll just rub it in worse," I threatened with a smile. I knew that was just as bad as if not worse than threatening to hex her into next week.

"Fine, next time I take your advice." she said, chuckling softly. "Oh great. That's just what I want." she said sarcastically, trying to keep from laughing.

I laughed too. Would I like it? Well yes and no. I didn't want her to get hurt, twice was too much of a risk. Next time it might have been worse than making her talk to trees. Poison wasn't something to mess around with. But if it did and she turned out to be all right? I'd probably be more mad than anything except maybe worried. I didn't want her taking risks like that. But I'd rub it in too; I'm not going to deny it.

"No, I'm just fine with bugging you about this."

"Well I think I've learned my lesson. Constant Vigilance right?" she said mockingly, making fun of a thing I'd been saying a lot at that time. 

"I don't say that for nothing," I said defensively, and I didn't. We all needed to keep our eyes open; you couldn't go around just trusting _everyone_. If you did…well you were just setting yourself up for some serious trouble. "See I'm not the crazy one, I don't go off talking to trees."

I would be glad when she could get out of that place. Hopefully it would be in a few days. I knew she was getting tired of it_. I_ was getting tired of it just being there to visit her. That place held too many memories I'd have rather forgotten forever. It hadn't been a fun place for me. No hospital was, but I had enough bad memories in that place to last me a life time.

"Hey if your memory was erased and you thought trees talked you would have talked to them too." she retorted.

We were sitting there talking when a Healer came in. She smiled and nodded to me, before turning to Gail. She didn't bother to send me away, they had tried that already. Let's say I wasn't happy about them trying to send me away. I was going hear what she said. I had every right to.

"I have good news Miss McGonagall, you should be able to go home in a few days," she said.

I was glad to hear it, she was too. She could leave.

"Wonderful." she answered, in a much nicer tone than she had been when I was rubbing it in.

"Good to hear," I muttered.

The Healer smiled and nodded. "You've been much better lately and you should be out in two days at the most." 

She continued smiling, clearly happy know she was getting out. I couldn't blame her.

"You're sure, just two more days?" she asked.

"Oh yes," she said. "This is straight from the head Healer. You should be out of here soon."

Gail looked completely ecstatic. It was good to know she'd be leaving, that meant she was better and I could worry less. I had known for a few days that she'd be okay, but the 'keeping her for observation' did little to make me feel any better about how she was.

"Finally." she muttered under her breath, but I still heard her.

I could tell Gail was happy, and hey, I couldn't blame her. She had _every_ reason to want to leave. I'd been stuck in that hospital for long periods of time and I knew it wasn't fun. Granted, I probably had a worst time there, and worst memories that came with it, but still I understood her wanting to leave. Actually, I probably wanted to get out of there more than she did. That place wasn't a favorite of mine.

"If there is nothing you need, that was the only thing I was here for..." the Healer said with a small smile.

"I don't need anything." Gail replied.

"All right then. If you need any thing, be sure to let me or someone else know," she said and turned leaving the room.

I sighed watching her go, then turned back to Gail.

"That's good news huh?"

"Very. The next two days will seem so long. I just want to get away from this place." She said.


	2. Overdue Confessions

**AN:** For anyone that is actually reading this, sorry for the delay. MysticMusc has been having problems with her computer and it won't let her get this up. That is why it took so long to just get this one part up. I've been waiting for her and well I wanted to get part of it up atleast. Hopefully she will get her part up soon. I can tell you it won't be up until atleast when she gets back from her dads, where she is for christmas. I don't know when her computer will stop screwing up so my chapter is the best I can do. I think you will like it; it is one of my favorites.

* * *

**Poisoned Cookies**

**Chapter 2: Overdue Confessions**

**  
**Gail had been out of the hospital for a few days, and I decided I should go see her. I wanted to talk to her, see how she was. Deciding it wasn't too early I apperated to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey," I said as I headed inside.

I looked back at her, something seemed wrong. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I could tell something was on her mind. It was never good when something was bothering her.

"Something wrong Gail? You know you can talk to me."

She looked down. "I know I can... it's just I am not so sure that you would believe it if I told you..."

Oh yeah, something was defiantly on her mind. I sighed softly putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll believe you, just tell me."

I knew I was being hypocritical. I wanted her to tell me things when I was hiding things from her, but...what I wasn't telling had to be much worse than what she had to tell me. My news would be a huge shock, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. For both our sakes.

She shook her head.

"Honestly I doubt it." she said rubbing her right hand, only to reveal a small scar, one I had never seen before. "Well do you remember when I graduated Hogwarts? How the entire Ministry probably knew that I wanted to be an Auror?"

I looked at the scar. '"How..." I was going to ask her how she got the scar, but then stopped.

Of course I knew she had wanted to an Auror. How could I not know? I knew more than most of Ministry probably… I had always meant to ask her why she had never gone to the Academy. I knew she had been accepted, that hadn't been the problem. But asking probably would have led to other questions and having to talk about things I didn't want to. I accepted that maybe she had changed her mind, but I was glad that I was going to find out the real reason she had never gone.

"I did remember hearing that yes. Why did you never join?"

She closed her hand, hiding the scar from view.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because of Tom Riddle and something he said to me? That later led to something else..."

I stared at her. It hadn't been what I was expecting...I was completely caught off guard.

"What? Tom Riddle..." I shook my head. Knowing who he was confused me even more. I didn't see how _she_ could have any contact with a man like that…after what had happened in her childhood… "How did he stop you from becoming an Auror?"

To me, he seemed like more of a reason to become one than not.

She sighed, trying to find the right words. "He threatened my life, just before my 18th birthday. Said that if I refused to join him...he would kill me. That was the same day I got my letter saying I was accepted into Auror training."

I stared at her. She was saying it, even if she wasn't using it by name. She had joined with Tom Riddle, Voldemort. She had been a Death Eater. So I whipped out my wand and staring hexing her because she was unworthy and untrustworthy Death Eater scum, right? Actually, no.

Surprisingly, it didn't lower my trust in her, which was saying something. Normally it took little more than being in a family known to be full of Dark Wizards to make me question trusting someone. People tended to follow their in families' footsteps…I was had always thought she had. And deep down I knew she wasn't like that, wasn't a Death Eater at heart. Maybe it was just because I didn't want to think of her as anything else. It was hard for me to not trust her. I was most mad she hadn't told me this earlier, though I could see her worrying about me cursing her for it. If it hadn't been her I think I would have, I wanted to do it to Snape every day.

"You were a Death Eater? Why didn't you tell me this? I'm your Secret Keeper, you're supposed to tell me these things..."

"I was. I hated being one. Well the power was nice... but that's beside the point." She said and sighed before continuing. "I know I should have told you... but this is one of those things that even when someone needs to know, it is difficult to talk about."

I nodded slowly. I knew exactly how there were things that were difficult to talk about, I could see why she didn't want to talk to me about her past. And I had my reasons for not wanting to talk to her about things. I knew I should, but I couldn't. I didn't want to think about it. She would hate me for it.

"I just don't understand why I never heard about this...I was at the Ministry, I think I would have heard something..."

"Well there's a little more... and I am surprised that you never heard."

"Me too," I said.

But when I really thought about it, they would try to keep it from me. Albus especially. He would try to keep the news from me, of course. He knew how I would take it. He'd do everything in his power to hide it from me. I'd be having a word with him about that, even when I was kind of glad he did. Finding out she had been a Death Eater wouldn't have helped me then. I had been betrayed by too many people I considered friends, too often at that time.

"I just wish you would have told me."

"I know, I'm sorry Moody." She looked down once more, and opened her hand showing the scar again.

I sighed softly. "Well I can understand why you didn't want to tell me."

I knew I should tell her, but I wasn't ready. I had told once, and that had backfired.

"Just don't keep things like this from me anymore okay?"

"I won't." she said looking back at me. "Alright I know you want to ask... so ask me how I got this..." she said pointing to the scar.

I did want to know, but I could tell she did want to talk about it. I respected that…I understood why she didn't want to talk. I still asked.

"How?"

"Well I must first ask, did you ever hear anything at the Ministry about Voldemort's queen? His most loyal?" She asked.

I nodded, or course I had. One of the most wanted people in my time at the Ministry, other than the man himself. The Ministry was looking all over for her, very high on the Ministry's wanted list.

"His wife right? We were all looking for her at some point I think. I know I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. Moody, his wife, his queen and most loyal, was me. I was married to him."

"What?"

_That_ I wasn't expecting. Maybe that she knew this person or something, but not that she had_ been_ her. I could barely comprehend the concept.

"I'm confused...he threatened to kill you, and you married him? Or did he force you to do that too."

I couldn't see how she could love someone like him, especially with his hate for Muggleborns...She couldn't...Not after what happened.

"I was his wife. And he didn't force me. After awhile we started getting along. Surely you know that every 300 years or so a Slytherin and Gryffindor fall in love. Well Tom and I eventually did."

"How could you love someone like him? With everything he did? Even if that stupid rumor is true how could you love him?"

I was upset, but more in principal than what she had done. Just the fact that she could love him...after what he had done, just like...I couldn't see. I had hoped she would have the decency not to consort with Muggleborn killers, especially after what people like that had done to her.

"I did love him... and I don't know how or why, I just did. Well up until he wanted me to kill Albus." she said.

I shook my head trying to clear it. I couldn't understand how she could have done that, it didn't make much sense.

"He wanted you to kill Albus?"

It wasn't the fact Voldemort had wanted him dead that surprised me. It was more that she was the one that had been asked. But well, only part of it. More that he knew to ask her, and admitted it.

"Yes, he believed that I was more powerful then he was. And in truth I had been. In fact after awhile he had me training others, just so I couldn't be found by the ministry..." she muttered.

I sighed softly. I knew she was powerful. I knew she had powers that others didn't, but I didn't want to explain why. It was far more than being her Secret Keeper. I knew that there were powers she probably didn't have any idea about, but I knew she had. And I had known it all even before I was her Secret Keeper.

"Well we never expected you to be a Death Eater..." I muttered more to myself than to her.

"I never planned on being one. But seeing as it was life or death... I chose life." she said.

"Oh I know it's just, no one ever expected it...Not you. Other people we thought might be Death Eaters, but I don't know of anyone that ever expected you." What I said held more meaning than she knew.

"I know, when I turned myself in, Dumbledore didn't exactly believe me."

"You turned yourself in? I didn't know that..."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was either that or end up dead being assigned to kill Dumbledore."

I nodded. It was good to know, she had turned herself in. It made me feel better that she cared about what she had been. That she felt bad out it.

"So you couldn't have been Azkaban for long...Did you get time out because you turned yourself in?"

"No, Fudge always has hated me... and I even gave them information on where to find certain Death Eaters, but oh well, I deserved what I got. I mean I did kill a number of people..." she admitted softly.

"Really?" I muttered. "That really surprises me, he was desperate for any information then. He'd give anyone a break in they gave him information. Even if it wasn't true, he'd take a few years off their sentence, He'd have to hate you if that's true..."

I didn't comment on the fact that she had killed; I didn't want to think about it.

"He does hate me. Always has, since school. I don't think me being charged as a Death Eater made him like me anymore." she said.

"Well that is understandable..." I said softly. "Not that I think it's right, but I can see why." I sighed softly. "How long did you end up being in Azkaban for?"

"About three weeks. But still that was because I had Albus and a few others on my side." she explained.

I nodded, though I still wished I would have been told earlier, not even from her. Someone should have told me, but at least I was finding out. I could understand why they'd hide her being a Death Eater from me, but I had a right to know.

"Could have been worse..."

"Yes, I suppose it could have been." she said with a sigh.

I smiled sadly. After what she had told me, I wanted to talk to her about what I was hiding from her. I did, she had every right to know, but it brought back things I didn't want to think about. Too many things. Plus, I couldn't stand having her hate me too.

"I'm glad you told me...I know it must have been hard, but I'm glad you told me."

"I-- you deserved to know, like you said."

I nodded. I could understand exactly why she hadn't wanted to tell me. I was avoiding talking about things all the same.

"Still Gail, I'm glad you told me."

She nodded. But I wasn't convinced.

"I want you to know you can talk to me. You don't need to keep things from me..."

I bit my lip knowing I should take my own advice, but I couldn't. I doubted she would understand knowing how I was connected to her past in so many ways. I already had an example to go by, and an accurate one at that. If she ever brought it up...maybe I'd tell her then, but not until that time.

"Well... there is something else. I mean you being my best friend and all I should really talk about it..."

I nodded, not sure what this was going to be, but I was glad she was telling me all the same. Even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"What is it?"

"Well you probably didn't know my sister. Well she worked as an Auror so maybe you did... but lately all I can think about is why she was killed..."

I closed my eyes and looked away. It was my turn to avoid the subject, she had brought it up, but I didn't want to talk.

"I knew your sister..." I muttered softly.

It was all I said, even though there was more to the story, so much more.

"You did?" she asked then continued. "Well, Maylea was killed protecting me... and I don't know why... but all I know is it was the worst day of my life. She could have survived the curse... she wasn't killed when it hit her like most..." she was trying not to cry.

I nodded sadly. I knew, I knew everything she was saying. I knew Maylea, and I knew what happened to her. I learned it all before.

"I know," I said softly, still not looking at her. I couldn't bare to do it. "And I have no answers. I wish I did, but I don't."

"You knew Maylea... so did you go to her memorial?" she asked.

I nodded. I had been to too many of those damn Memorials. They had one at the Academy anytime one of their students died; it had been no different for Maylea. Nor my best friend Bethany, who was the center of the whole problem.

"I was there yes..."

I wanted to tell her, and now that she had brought it up I would end up telling, but not just then. I'd wait, until she mentioned her mother. I'd avoid it as long as I could. I was hoping it would not be mentioned. I'd be alright with not saying it.

"Well, I was wondering if you heard one of the men there. I walked back to professor Dumbledore after lighting a candle for her, he said something about 'she's done her mother well.'" she said.

I sighed remembering the day. I had been so afraid Gail would've recognized me that day. After Beth died I never saw either of them again; Maylea wouldn't let me. I didn't blame her. I was always afraid Gail would remember me, and hate me if Maylea told her what I did.

It had been me that said that to Albus. I had gone to pay my respects, even when Maylea probably wouldn't have wanted me there. She hated me for what I had done, and I would never blame her for the way she felt.

"It was me..." I said softly.

And I had meant every word I said. Beth would've been proud; I knew Beth would have been very proud of everything Maylea had done.

"Really?" she asked. "So, you knew my mother too then?"

It took awhile for me to answer. If I told the truth there would be no going back. I couldn't just tell her I knew her mom without the other half of the story. It was the other half I was avoiding.

"Yeah, I knew your mother. Your mother was one of my best friends during school, and..." I stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

It was what came next that was the hard part. Just telling her I knew her mom…that was nothing. If it hadn't been for what happened I wouldn't have a problem telling her. It was admitting it had been my fault she had been killed, admitting to my best friend's youngest daughter that I was the reason she lost her mother at seven years old.

"Wow... and what?" she asked.

I sighed and looked back at her, mustering the strength I'd need. I was going to lose her just like I had Maylea.

"I-I was your mom's secret keeper...I was the one who sent her to the mountains where she was killed. I thought it would be safe but it wasn't, I got her killed because I sent here there." I said quickly, because if I stopped I never would have finished.


End file.
